


Honored

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: They'll both wear something of Emmeryn's.





	Honored

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'beautiful'

"There, you look beautiful," Lissa said as she smoothed a few nonexistent wrinkles from Lucina's skirt. "I'm really glad I convinced Chrom to keep some of Emm's clothing. It suits you."

Lucina shook her head. "I've almost forgotten how to wear dresses like this. It's been so long..."

She sighed and reached to pull Lissa into her arms. "Everything of Aunt Emmeryn's was gone when I was growing up. I guess it hurt too much... I still wish..."

"Me too," Lissa replied as she leaned against Lucina. She'd picked out one of Emmeryn's dresses to wear for the evening as well, though... even with her hair down, she still couldn't quite manage to look elegant at all. Lucina, on the other hand, was beautiful. Lissa was sure she'd never tire of looking at her, either.

Still dreamy...

Lissa took a deep breath and gave Lucina her best smile. She knew Emm would want her to.

Then again, if she was listening to Emm, she was also going to have to refrain from putting colored powder in the garden fountain later. And remove some well-placed worms. And...

"We'll honor her tonight," Lucina said after a moment. She'd not let Lissa go.

Which Lissa didn't mind at all.


End file.
